


Dominance

by SpookyMoth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: His note has been simple.Black stockings. No bra. No slip. Blindfold. Black heels.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Kankurou
Kudos: 17





	Dominance

Her heart is beating hard, visibly in her chest when his smell hits her.

She knows his perfume, his steps, even how he tastes and she wants so badly that he kisses her. Just a small touch of his lips. But it’s not her choice.

He decides.

She kneels in front of her bed and waits; her eyes closed under the blindfold, the lace of her stockings already imprinting inside her sensible skin of her thighs. He walks around her, slowly, as if he is inspecting her.

His note has been simple.

_Black stockings. No bra. No slip. Blindfold. Black heels._

She obeys his wishes, never questions his commands, because that’s their game. He knows what’s best for her and so she waits for him, hours if she must. It’s her pleasure and he knows this as well.

Her feet are numb and the cold of her room has crawled inside her body. She knows her nipples are erect and she hears him hum at the sight of it.

She yearns for his touch, a word, some kind of notice. She waits for hours to finally have him arriving in her apartment, in her bedroom. The candles lit up as he likes it the most, because the flames draw beautiful patterns on her delicate skin.

She bruises up easily; his last marks are no longer visible. Months have passed since their last meeting. She knows he is busy, but she urges for his attention.

“Did you miss me?”

He must sit in front of her. She feels his breath in her face and a finger lifting her chin. Almost a tear falls from her eye, because she is relieved.

“Yes, master.”

He chuckles and follows her jawline, gently tracing it till he goes down her throat, where her fast beating pulse must be visible. His finger reaches her bosom and stops.

“I couldn’t wait to see you again, my sweet cherry blossom.”

All her hair stands on the edge, a tingling reaching down her belly, so warm, it gathers in her mid-section and she feels the wetness between her legs.

She still remembers the day they started this arrangement; and since then she is caught in his spell, depending on him like an addict. Every word he speaks, every glance her spares, even being in the same room with him, takes her breath away and makes her feel the excitement of meeting him again. 

It is a dangerous game they play, so dangerous when they get caught; but she doesn’t care when they are alone in the safe walls of her home.

It isn’t a taboo what they are doing; the thrill of keeping it a secret is compelling.

Now he uses his whole hand and twists her nipple, while cupping her breast. The warmth of his body against her cool skin, makes her gulp. She stays still and hisses shortly. He repeats the movement. This time she moans.

He moves nearer, the fabric of his clothes making a small sound. She fears the tension and anticipation will make her faint. She has waited so long for this moment.

“I love it when you are ready for me,” he whispers with a deep tone of lust in his voice. “Show me that you are a good girl.”

She knows what he means. She separates her legs for him, so he has easy access with his fingers. It hurts a bit to move her legs because of the numbness, but as the fingers of his other hand, that is not playing with her breast, reaches for her clit, she forgets the pain and everything else.

He touches her lightly, spreading her folds apart, inspecting if she has shaved; of course she has. She is always prepared for him; every day.

He makes an approving sound, and gives a littles pressure on her clit. She gasps.

He normally waits before he gives her some release, but he continues the ministrations and she feels an orgasm approaching.

“You’re not allowed to come, till I tell you.”

She bites her lip. So this was his game today.

She concentrates and tries to distract her mind with other thoughts as his lips are starting to suck on her nipple and his fingers still teasing her clit. She is so wet, she is sure it drops out of her now.

She misses him with each day passing without a word from him. He is always busy in his village, that isn’t that far away but still feels like a universe between them. She tries not to think about his hands now putting two fingers inside her, his thumb massaging her clit and falling into a rhythm that will bring her closer to her climax.

He wants her to hold on and she needs to obey. It is getting harder not to be carried away by all her feelings, all the longing, all the nights she has touched herself, thinking of him. She moans as his hands disappear altogether with his mouth on her breast.

She breathes hard now, feeling dizzy. She hears her heart-beat drumming in her ears.

“Stand up,” he commands with a different voice.

She gathers her composure and gets up with shaking legs, her wetness sliding down on her thighs. 

“Open your mouth.”

He kisses her, his tongue enters her mouth and she joins with her own. He can kiss so overwhelmingly good. She never wants to stop kissing him.

When they met in Konoha they acted like friends. Nobody would ever suppose what she does at night with him.

That the woman, who is feared for her strength, gives control to him: the puppetmaster of Sunagakure.

He could use his jutsu to make her move like he wants. She could overpower him if she tries; she doesn’t want to.

He stands behind her and she feels how he presses his arousal, still covered by his clothes at her ass. He rubs it up and down, teasing a reaction. Both of his hands grabbing her breast, twitching her puffy nipples. His breath is on her neck, warm and so sweet that it sends shivers down her spine. He bites where her neck meets her shoulder. A moan escapes her throat.

“Bent forward.”

She follows.

His hand leaves her breasts, grabbing her round bum with a hard touch, pulling her ass cheeks apart. He loves to touch her behind always prasing it, because of its softness.

“I could fuck you right here and now.” His voice barely a whisper. “Would you like that?”

“Yes.”

“That’s not the right answer.”

He smacks her ass with one hand, rough and demanding her to behave nicely. She expects his punishment. Another slap hits her bare skin. It hurts a bit, it is a bitter-sweet feeling. He pinches her where he had hit her and again his flat hand meets her skin. She feels it burn as he gently massage the spot, repeating to hit her once more and she is screaming. It hurts and she wants more. 

His clothes rustle and she knows he’s undressing, wanting to tease her more because she is not allowed to touch him until he says so. She feels his cock at her folds, at her clit. She trembles with excitement.

She knows he wants her as badly as she does him to use her.

Suddenly he pushes inside her with a hard thrust. She moans with pleasure as he pushes deeper, repeatedly putting his cock inside her, _deeper_ , his hands on her hips, _harder_ , pulling her close. Her hips can’t do otherwise than to meet him.

 _Please. Please allow me to come,_ she begs inside her head. If she would say it aloud he would stop immediately.

And he stops as if he can read her mind.

“Go on the bed, cherry blossom.”

She hides her disappointment that she still has to wait for release. Their time is so limited. She needs him inside her, so urgently. 

He has the power to make her beg for more, because he knows she crumbles underneath him; and she wants to.

Her hands feel for the sheets of her bed. She slowly climbs on it. She is lost at how he wants her to pose.

Should she turn on her back? Or does he want to continue with her on the knees?

He makes the decision as he turns her on her back with grabbing her ankles. He pushes her deep in the mattress and his cock is again inside her. This time she screams not prepared.

He fumbles on her blindfold and takes it off.

Normally she needs to wear them until they’re done. She is unsure why he changes the rules today. She looks into his dark eyes. The eyes she loves so much and isn’t allowed to see during their sessions. But this time it is different. She can feel it, and it makes her stomach turn. He wants her to see, and remember this night. 

His face isn’t as hard as his voice. He leans down and kisses her, grinning against her lips.

He pulls his cock outside and pushes inside her again with full force. She moans and her hands are reaching for his back. She stops in her motion.

He will punish her for touching him without permission.

“Continue,” he whispers in her ear. “I want you to mark me.”

She doesn’t think coherently as he continue to fuck her with even more force. His hand grabs her ass and lifts her leg up. This change of position hits a spot in her that makes her sing and whimper, scream and scratch his back. 

"Please, please don't stop," she begs.

She realises to late she has broken another rule. As to punish her, he stops for a second, the tip of his cock teasing at her entrance and then he is inside her again, this time slowly. She wants more of this. Feeling him stretch her inside, filling her completly. Her nails scratch him even more, a deep groan coming out of his throat. He enjoys this.

“Come for me.”

She couldn’t have stopped. Her orgasm rolls over her, making her tremble, her toes curl and moan his name, over and over again. As he comes he also calls out her name, for the first time ever, she strangely realises in the afterglow of her orgasm.

He collapses on her, breathing hard. Her hands stroking his hair, following the lines of his muscles on his back. He doesn’t move but hugs her, kisses her temple.

She looks into his eyes. He is tired and exhausted, sweating like her. She has imagined this moment for a year now, to see him vulnerable after the long hours they share with their play of dominance and submission. He never stays; not until today.

They stick together and she doesn't want to let go of him. She misses him so much even if they just had shared this kind of intimacy, she doesn't share with anyone else. He is the only man she has let her see deep inside her soul; and her heart. But she knows she doesn't belong to him like this.  
  
They will part soon. He doesn't cuddle. Today it is different. He still holds her close, kisses her hair and looks at her so oddly. 

“Why did you change our rules today?” she asks as she feels ready. 

He rolls down from her, looking at her with a smile on his face. He cups her cheek. His face is illuminated by the dancing flames of the candles.

“I don’t want to play games any longer,” he says. “I want to be with you.”

She gulps. “But...you said you don’t want commitment, Kankuro.”

His finger traces her lips. “That was before I met you.”

The tears start to fall and she buries her head at his chest, sobbing loud. He holds her close. She knows she is too emotional and cries so easily, but he strokes her back, whispering words of comfort. 

“I never thought I would love someone so much as I love you, Sakura.”

Her heart skips a beat and she forgets to breathe. Could this be true?

“You’re such an idiot,” she manages to speak out. “I thought you had forgotten me. For months I’ve been waiting for you. I love you for such a long time and you never told me this.”

She breaks apart from him and slaps him on the shoulder, however, he pins her hands above her head and kisses her hard.

“It’s only been you for the whole time.” He wipes her tears away as she pulls him into another hug. “And I really want to fuck you again tonight. Because it’s been hell of a long time.”

She laughs as he starts kissing down her neck, this time so softly.

“Maybe I should be in charge this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Hurricane" by 30 Seconds to Mars for the last three days and saw the uncensored version of the music video...that idea came to my mind so easily and needed to get out. 
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
